The present invention relates to electrical cable connectors, such as loadbreak connectors and deadbreak connectors. More particularly, aspects described herein relate to a link for conductively connecting two or more electrical cable connectors.
High or medium voltage switchgear may be provided with link connectors for coupling two or more energized power cables, such as a line cable and a load cable. Such connections may be made via a link assembly that includes contact assemblies connected by a conductive bus bar. The power cables may be connected to the respective contact assemblies, and therefore conductively coupled via the bus bar.
In some implementations, secure seating of the link assembly to the power cables may be provided via a cam-operated link designed to ensure that the link is securely connected to the power cables, usually via a torque-applied clamping action.